Gypsum wallboard, also known as sheetrock and plasterboard, is a widely used material of construction, both for residential as well as commercial buildings. Indeed the manufacture of gypsum wallboards and their use in building construction have been described in several prior art patents. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,402, issued Aug. 22, 1989, according to the prior art gypsum boards are made in large quantities and are sold in standardized sizes. Before installation, they must be cut to precise sizes and dimensions and marked to indicate fixing points for the receiving nails, studs or other fasteners. For more efficient installation of these boards, the aforementioned patent describes a method of applying to the board markings in the form of paints which fade by exposure to light. These markings facilitate cutting of the board, placing and fastening them to construct wall. The markings will eventually fade so that the wall can be painted without visible indication of the markings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,978 issued Jul. 13, 2004 discloses building sheets having a plurality of surface grooves to facilitate cutting the sheet along the grooves.
In a more recent patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,299 issued Apr. 19, 2005, there is described a drywall having sets of indicia which indicate the relative positions of wall supports.
The methods described by the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory. They are generally time consuming, results in unevenly cut boards and are costly to install.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for making wallboards and ceiling tiles which are efficient and less time consuming to install during construction.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple and effective method of providing gypsum boards which are cut to precise sizes and dimensions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide prefabricated wallboards, such as gypsum boards and ceiling tiles which are simple and ready to install in the construction of commercial and residential buildings.
The foregoing and other advantageous features of the present invention will be more fully appreciated from the following detailed description and the corresponding drawings.